marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowcat (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Boyfriend) | xme = all | voice = Maggie Blue O'Hara | other = }} :Shadowcat is from the Non MAU series . Kitty Pryde, also known by the codename Shadowcat, is a and part of the . Biography Kitty Pryde's powers first manifested when she was fifteen. She woke up one night after having a nightmare. Her parents were shocked that she had fallen through the floor of her bedroom to the basement, leaving her sheets sticking out of the ceiling. The next day she went to school where two girls, who usually picked on her as she was considered to be a little nerdy, shoved her in her locker. She used her powers and accidently out herself to , a fellow mutant. Alvers wanted to use Kitty's powers to steal test results. He tried to talk Kitty into helping him by showing her his power to make earthquakes and shock waves. Kitty ran off in fear, to which he replied "You can't run from me because I'm gonna rock your world." When Kitty went to her next lesson, her teacher scolded her for being late, for which she apologized. During gym the girls continued to give her a hard time, until Lance used his power to make one trip. When Kitty noticed him she ran off. She met Jean and mistook her for being a friend of one of the bullies. Jean demonstrated her abilities but Kitty ran off scared by what she was becoming. Lance eventually talked her into helping him, claiming that he was teaching her about taking control. When she inadvertantly helped him steal the quiz answers, he threatened her. Kitty was convinced by Jean to not go with Lance and with her family's support, she escaped the building unharmed after Lance created an earthquake that destroyed the school. She left to join 's school. There, she met , a blue elf-like mutant who developed a crush on her. She was scared of him at first, and even more when he accidently crashed into her while trying to impress her. However, Kitty accidently caused the new mutant to touch him and knock him unconscious. She was deaply worried for him and the two ended up becoming friends. Later, Kurt chased her with mistletoe during the Christmas season. Kitty was in the cafeteria at school when a new student named Fred got angry and threw food at others. Kitty left the second food was thrown on her by phasing through the floor. Kitty had an exercising course running away from Nightcrawler when Professor X found out Jean had been captured. Kitty went with Nightcrawler to her location so they could save her, but, by the time they arrived, Rogue defeated Fred, now going by the name Blob. She admitted that the X-Men now owed her. During Spike's resting, Kitty asked where he was. Kitty later came to tell Spike during his training with Wolverine, that his couch had called and had ordered him to come to the game that night. Kitty later swimmed in the back pool with Spike, Kurt, Scott and Jean and claimed that Kurt had gotten his blue fur in the pool. Kitty was then irritated and splashed by Spike's cannonball into the pool. Kitty talked to Spike, Kurt, Scott and Jean about Matthews party, she, along with the others, tried to convince Scott that going to the party could be fun, but, Scott still thought it was a bad idea. After Kurt went missing, Kitty went with the other X-Men and Rouge to find out where he was. Kitty and Spike ran a diagnostic on a device they found where Kurt had disappeared. When Scott attempted to destroy the device, Kitty told him that she could just phase through the device and quietly short it out instead of making a mess, but, Scott opted out. She complained that boys were obsessed with destroying things. She was ordered by Scott to hold of Mystique's minions. They succeeded in teleporting Kurt home. After Rouge joined the X-Men, she and the others found out their principal was really Mystique in disguise and expressed outrage that Professor X would hide something like this from them. She and the others encouraged Rouge to speak about this. Kitty was in a argument with Rouge when she bumped into a boy named Jason. She flirted with him and was asked by him if she was going to audition for the play. She was filmed by Spike the entire time and announced to him and Rouge that she was going to audition for the play. She later argued with Rouge over a soundtrack the two both had to use to audition with, when Spike asked them for their help in his project. Kitty and Rouge danced in front of his camera, when, all of a sudden, Sabertooth attacked them. They were saved by Wolverine, who was furious with the three and grounded all of them. Kitty was featured in Spike's video when he turned it in. Kitty went to bed when Rouge was on the phone. Kitty woke up and along with the other X-Men, confronted Rouge about the dream she had that night. When Kurt secretly met with Mystique, Kitty and the other X-Men arrived to help Nightcrawler fight against the Brotherhood. She was attacked by Blob, but, she phased through him. She was sleeping in bed when her clock woke her up. She, half woke, phased through the bathroom, only to find Rouge inside, only for her to complain to Kitty about her intruding and lack of reading the sign in the front. She wrote to her parents about her school and complained about several of the students and teachers, specifically Wolverine. She and Nightcrawler followed Wolverine to his destination and were surprised to see Wolverine attack the two of them, along with Sabertooth. She convinced Wolverine that he was under mind control and hugged him upon his claws going back into his hands. They were attacked by Sabertooth again, but, this time, Sabertooth chased Wolverine down to the base of the man who was controlling him. Kitty saved Wolverine by following them with Kurt and malfunctioning the computer that had caused Wolverine all those headaches. She teleported away to safety and later, brought a badly damaged Wolverine back to the institute. Kitty was going to the beach with Spike, Kurt and Rouge when they were attacked by Toad, Avalanche, Quicksilver and Blob. Blob slammed down on Kitty, who phased through him, but, was still injured and rendered unconscious. When Toad was on the beach after losing to Rouge, Kitty, Kurt and Toad interrogated Toad. She went back to the mansion with the others and meet up with Mystique and Wolverine, who, assembled them and proved to be a good bargainer. She was in the X-Men's jet when a Magneto-inhanced Scott and his brother Havok blasted them. She was later present when Scott apologized. She was with the other X-Men when they watched and cheered Jean on during Jean's soccer game. She rode home with Scott and Kurt after the game and stopped a car during a pursuit by police officers. When they arrived home, she and the others were questioned by Professor X. When she sat down during a school meeting, Avalanche tried to talk to her, but, she brushed him off. Avalanche tried to talk to her again, this time, Scott got involved. When Avalanche tried pushing Scott into using his powers, Kitty helped Scott ignore him. She was sitting with the other X-Men when Avalanche and the others announced that they were all mutants. Thankfully, Professor X managed to erase everyone's minds except for Principal Kelly. Kitty once sat during Jean's winning of a trophy and speech, only for her to hear everyone's mind including Kitty's. She talked to Spike about skateboarding becoming a sport, which she declined happening. She went to science class and briefly talked to Avalanche, before Mr. McCoy arrived and announced that they would be making stink bombs. She later went Rouge, Professor X and Scott to save Jean from a part of her telepathy. Shadowcat was walking down the halls at school when Rouge's friend came and asked her if anything fun was going on for the upcoming weekend. She, Kurt and Spike deduced that it would be a good Idea to have a party while Professor X was gone, but, Rouge quickly shut them down by reminding them of Jean and Scott's situation. When the party was launched, one of the kids thought it would be a good idea to play unknowingly with the training simulator. She was surprised to see Scott and Jean back so soon, who she and Nightcrawler had left disserted. She was told by the professor that someone had orchestrated all of this to gain access to the mansion, but, they were left wondering who. When Kurt believed Mr. McCoy had trashed a part of the school, Kitty was hesitant to believe him. She was scared of a test on Friday and quickly ran inside the classroom. Scott asked her what grade she had gotten and she told him of her A on the test. She was in the room with a good chunk of X-Men when Professor X introduced her and the others to Mr. McCoy, who had recently transformed and had preferred to be called by the name Beast. Kitty was on the phone with a boy named Bobby when all of a sudden Kurt showed up in her room with a masculine build. This turned out to be a part of his image enduser. Shadowcat was at the mansion with some of the other mutants unwrapping presents when Nightcrawler dragged around a mistletoe and tried to kiss her. She left with him and the others during Christmas, leaving Rouge, Cyclops, Professor X and Beast. After Spike defeated a villain in Africa, Shadowcat, Rouge, Scott, Kurt and Jean were happy he was staying with them. Kitty was along with the rest of the X-Men surprised that Lance wanted to give the Brotherhood up and join the X-Men. She showed him to his room and told him that the others were not going to be easy on him. During an X-Men training course, Kitty asked Lance if he was okay, to which he responded, yes. Kitty was saved by Lance during a mission where he was supposed to save Rouge. Lance woke her up when new recruits took the X-jet on a joy ride. She tried to convince Lance to stay, but, he ignored her. Before he left, she kissed him on the cheek. Kitty went on late night joy rides with Rogue, Jean, Boom Boom and Jubilee calling themselves "Sirens". They were attacked by several mobsters and were tracked down by several police officers. One female office (who was really Mystique in disguise) let them go and told them to promise to never do what they were doing ever again. She told the female office the leader of the mobsters was in the trunk. Kitty alerted Rouge that the cars were all in the garage during Jean's absence. Kitty went to see if the Brotherhood of Mutants knew anything about her disappearance and noted that Blob had previously tried to kidnap her. Kitty and Beast both researched things relating to her strange behavior. Kitty was placed under some type of mind control by Mesmero and forced to steal a ring. The mind controlled Kitty took advantage of Wolverine's insecurity by kicking him in the leg. She was left with no memory of what had previously happened. When mutants were revealed to the public, she was one of the outed mutants and was treated just as badly as everyone else. She convinced Kurt to reveal his powers to the world. She helped in stopping by holding off the , but she was knocked out by a under Magneto's control. Powers and Abilities Kitty can phase through any solid objects and shut down any electronics. Personality Kitty Pryde was a generally upbeat and cheerful mutant girl. She was considered virtuous in almost all respects. She was a loyal friend, and was always willing to help others in need. She was a straight A student except in gym class. Relationships Lance Alvers Kitty first meet Lance when she accidentally fell onto him when she tried to get out of her locker because two mean girls pushed her into her locker and when she fell onto Lance he got spray paint on his face while he was vandalizing the school and he convinced her to sneak into the office so he can steal test results they went out a few times and were a couple for a while but never really made it a couple and they went to the school dance together and even though he is an enemy of the X-Men he still has a soft spot for Kitty. Kurt Waggner When Kitty first meet Kurt she was a little scared at first and creeped out by the way he kept teleporting around her and how he was in his blue form but when he was knocked out by Rouge she was very worried and when he came to she hugged him and said that everything will be ok and eventually she warmed up to him. Background Shadowcat was voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. In the Comics External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Katherine Pryde (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution